I Hate Mondays!
by housemdisthebest140906
Summary: House went to listen to his ipod but instead of finding his normal music he found some random teenage boy singing on there. Rated T just in case.Take a look, it might be more interesting than the summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own House MD the show or the characters, The Rolling Stones, Nike, Jesse McCartney, ipod/Apple, or The Who.**

House was fast asleep in his own bed at midday on Monday, so it didn't take a genius to figure out why his pager, cell and home phone kept going off. Finally after the tenth time his Rolling Stones ring tone went off (alerting him to the fact the Wilson was calling him), he took his head out from under his pillow and decided to face the day.

House went into his bathroom had a long shower and threw on the first pair of jeans he found and went in his wardrobe to look for his newest favourite tee-shirt that said 'Beware of **Me**, Forget the Dog!' Finally he found his leather jacket and Nike shoes and jumped on his bike and left.

House finally arrived at the hospital and slipped in the front door hoping to avoid the evil Cuddy, but unfortunately luck was something House wasn't capable of having on this horrible Monday.

"_Dr. House!"_

"_Hello Dr. Cuddy, I'm amazed I didn't see you, what with all that extra baggage hanging out of your low-cut blouse and all."_

"_House, it's Monday, midday and you scheduled for clinic duty. Yet I haven't actually seen you diagnose any patients or make any patients cry so far? Explain to me why."_

"_Um... You think you haven't seen me but see I'm just a hologram the real House is inside Exam Room 1 being a good boy and diagnosing children with the sniffles and explaining to the concerned parents that their child won't die with a cold."_

"_Good bye Dr. Cuddy I have to go see my own children and see if they can cope without daddy giving them instructions."_

And with that he walked into the elevator and pressed the close doors button just as Cuddy reached them. House got off on the forth floor and headed for his office and put on his i-pod but was shocked to discover, once he put the earphones in, he was listening to Jesse McCartney and not The Who.

House stormed, well as fast as a person with a limp can, to question his team about his

i-pod, but on the way out of the door he stubbed his toe. His team didn't notice his grunt of pain as they were discussing a new case or maybe it was the new bar they'd visited last night. Either way House didn't care, finally after the throbbing calmed down a bit he finally went to confront them.

"_Hello children, Daddy's arrived."_

House received absolutely no response to finally he lent over and took the salad Cameron was eating and started eating it himself.

"_Hi House."_

"_We have a new case."_

"_So I see, but I have something bigger on my mind can you please explain what **Jesse McCartney** is doing on my i-pod under the name of The Rolling Stones?"_

All of his team burst out laughing.

"_Okay, which one of you did this? I bet it was the wombat, after he seems to enjoy boy bands and the like."_

Foreman replied: _"Actually House none of us did this, but we sure wish we'd thought of it first rather than whoever did."_

And with that the whole team burst out laughing.

Finally House left the room, limping more than usual, hurrying to find Wilson.

House found Wilson in his office with a patient and as usual House couldn't wait to see Wilson so he started throwing pebbles at the door. Wilson politely asked his patient to wait a few minutes.

"_House I'm with a patient."_

"_I see, is she dying?"_

"_Um... No but very soon she will be."_

"_I only came to ask you if you by any chance put Jesse McCartney under name of The Rolling Stones on my ii-pod."_

Very innocently: _"No, why would you think it was me?"_

"_Because, it seems a Wilson sort-of thing to do."_

"_Okay, okay. I confess your team dared me to do it for a hundred dollars each if I could manage to do it and make you get angry in the process."_

House storms off leaving Wilson to wonder what he'd done wrong.

House quietly went into his office and started work on his payback for Cameron, Foreman, Chase and Wilson.

**An2: Please review as it keeps me writing and makes me actually think people want me to write and I'm not wasting my time. If you like this story you might like to check out my other two stories: 13 Years Later & Still Over Protective and Play by Ear.**

_**Thanks housemdisthebest140906**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As you all know I don't own House MD or the characters, The Rolling Stones, Jesse McCartney, Vicodin

House decided to go home and work on his revenge plans so he couldn't get busted.

House arrived home and work on his revenge plans until late and then he played his piano until bed.

House woke-up at 3:30am, which wasn't unusual for someone with a bum leg, but for once it wasn't his leg. It was his big toe, the one he stubbed on the door leading to the conference room when he went to ask his team about his ipod. The big toe, in question, was throbbing really badly. House thought maybe he just had a bruise, but just in case he hobbled into his ensuite to check out his toe. Instead of finding a bruise, he found an ingrown toenail. Since the best way to get rid of an ingrown toenail was to go to a podiatrist, he had to wait until morning to get rid of the pain. To numb the pain for a few hours House took some vicodin.

House woke up at his usual 8am time but found it a bigger struggle to get out of bed today as he toe hurt just as much as his leg. When House finally managed to get out of bed he collapsed as his foot couldn't take the pressure with the ingrown toenail.

House had to ring Wilson to come and get him.

Wilson arrived in half an hour wondering why House had called him. Wilson parked downstairs and took the lift upstairs to House's town house. He reached the door but he wasn't sure whether to knock or use his key. Finally he decided to do the polite thing and knock, after he'd knocked five times he realised now he should probably use his key.

Wilson walked in the door and everything was still, yet it looked normal. He walked into House's bedroom to find House on the floor examining his big toe, which looked very swollen and sore.

"_House are you okay?"_

"_No Wilson, I'm not."_

"_Yesterday, when I went to find out why my ipod had some teenage boy on there instead of The Rolling Stones I stubbed my toe on the conference room door."_

"_And this is just a guess... you got an ingrown toenail?"_

"_Yes and having a bum leg and an ingrown toe means I can't walk so can you help me get dressed then drive me to the hospital?"_

"_House if you can't get dressed how do you expect to walk in the hospital?"_

"_I will okay, just help me okay?"_

"_Fine."_

Wilson had a plan though to get House to the hospital and into a wheelchair. He had to get the car and drive it right up to the door of House's place, but while he was doing this he ring House's team and told them to meet them at the door with a wheel chair.

House with a rather big struggle got into Wilson's car and Wilson drove them to the hospital. He drove right up to the door where Cameron and Foreman were waiting with a wheel chair.

"_Wilson, why do Cameron and Foreman have a wheel chair?"_

"_Just wait a bit. I'll come around and help you."_

Wilson helped House over to the door and signaled to Foreman to get the wheel chair positioned so they could push House into it. Finally they'd gotten House in the chair and Cameron was pushing only because she was the only one kind enough to.

"_Cameron, you are pathetic!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're pushing **MY** wheel chair."_

"_House, shut it! Chase and I wouldn't even want to push your wheel chair because you're such a bastard."_

Finally they reached the conference room where Chase informed them of their new case.

Chase wasn't looking at them until after he'd read out the details of the case.

"_House, why are you in a wheel chair?"_

"_And Cameron, why are you pushing his wheel chair?"_

"_I'll push it for you Cameron." (Chase said this.)_

"_No way in hell, Wombat! The same rules apply to me and my wheel chair as you touching the coffee machine. Zero, Zilch, No... Basically any way I can think I saying no is my answer to that."_

"_Only Cameron and Wilson can push my chair, mainly because I trust them more than you two,** NOT** to push me off the roof."_

"_Um... I have a few patients waiting. I have to go."_

"_No Jimmy, you're not going any where until you explain why you forced me into this wheel chair."_

"_Fine. I forced you into the wheel chair because I found you on the floor not dressed with an ingrown toenail."_

"_**HAHAHA!** You got an ingrown toenail yesterday from stubbing you toe on the door?"_

"_Yes, actually. I know about the bet you all made with Wilson and don't worry as soon as you're not expecting it my revenge will attack you. Like a thug beating you up in a deserted alley wearing gloves so you'll never know it was me." _

On that note House left the conference room and went into his office leaving his ducklings and Wilson to discuss what he might do to them.


End file.
